La faiblesse d'Hermione, ce sont les Weasley
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Hermione Granger vit très mal sa séparation avec Ronald Weasley, et se renferme sur elle-même au terrier des Weasley, à l'occasion elle jette des sorts à Ron afin qu'il comprenne qu'elle souffre à cause de cet abruti. Hermione pleure tous les soirs avant de se coucher, et rien ne va dans sa vie depuis quelques semaines. Ses pensées sont sombres. Soudain, un dresseur de dragon va lu
1. Prologue

**Résumé :** Hermione Granger vit très mal sa séparation avec Ronald Weasley, et se renferme sur elle-même au terrier des Weasley, à l'occasion elle jette des sorts à Ron afin qu'il comprenne qu'elle souffre à cause de cet abruti. Hermione pleure tous les soirs avant de se coucher, et rien ne va dans sa vie depuis quelques semaines. Ses pensées sont sombres. Soudain, un dresseur de dragon va lui changer des idées afin qu'elle aille mieux dans son esprit, et dans sa tête…

###

Un soir d'été, Hermione Granger s'installe sur le canapé des Weasley en lisant un livre sur les créatures fantastique du monde des sorciers. Elle oublie beaucoup ses mauvaises pensées, et oublie Ron pour la énième fois de la journée. La sorcière brillante, a une petite tenue décontracté que Charlie a remarquer depuis plusieurs jours. Le dresseur de dragon a remarqué que la belle, ne sent pas bien en présence de son petit frère : Ronald Weasley. Il secoue sa tête, et s'avance vers elle avec un pas d'élégance. Hermione ne quitte pas son regard du livre que Luna lui a prêté pendant les vacances scolaires. Charlie, lui enlève son livre de ses mains, et elle le fusille du regard :

-Rends-moi ça ! Idiot ! Hurle, Hermione en colère.

-Tu lis toujours pendant tes vacances ? Tu ne veux pas t'amuser un peu ?

-M'amuser ? Pas question, tu es au courant que ton frère m'a fait du mal ? Dit, Hermione.

-Je sais, Bill m'a annoncer la nouvelle, je suis désolé pour vous deux. S'excuse, le dresseur de dragon.

-C'est oublier, je préfère me divertir avec un livre, que de penser à Ronald….Dit-elle, en haussant les épaules, c'est mon point de vue, Charlie, et je ne suis pas toutes ses femmes….

-Pourtant, tu es belle Mione quand tu lis, ou quand tu souris….Dit, Charlie.

Hermione sourit, mais ne veut pas d'un autre garçon, dans sa vie. Cependant, le dresseur de dragon regarde la poitrine cacher de la Gryffondor, et ses belles jambes qui sont à l'air. Et, par Merlin, Hermione est une adolescente très belle, avec des jolies formes comme sa sœur, Ginny. Charlie se rapproche d'Hermione, et elle enlève ses jambes du canapé :

-Pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi ? Charlie ?

-Parce que tu es belle, mon frère ne te mérite pas…Dit, l'aîné.

-Je n'ai pas la tête à ça, Charlie Weasley. Et, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille !

-Vraiment ? En tous cas, tu es belle, intelligente, tout pour plaire à un homme….

-N'insiste pas, Charlie…C'est non ! Réplique, la lionne en cachant ses jambes.

-D'accord, même pas un petit bisou sur ma joue ? Princesse ?

-Non, non ! Je pense à moi, et pas aux garçons…..Dit-elle, en se mentant à elle-même.

-Vraiment ? J'ai vu comment tu as regardé les jumeaux…Tu craques sur Fred ?

-Je ne craque pour aucun d'eux, Charlie…

-Dans ce cas, prouve-le moi pendant ton séjour chez mes parents..Bonne nuit, Mione.

Après ces mots, le dresseur de dragon se dirige vers les escaliers et monte se coucher dans sa propre chambre. Hermione sait parfaitement qu'il a raison. Il y a eu un truc entre Fred et George. Ils jouent avec elle pendant que les autres déjeunent, ou discutent dans la maison. Ca s'est passé, il y a quelques jours…Soudain, le cœur de la jeune Gryffondor se serre à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, et les produits des jumeaux commencent à faire effet sur notre sorcière. Elle ne pense qu'à cela, malgré ses lectures…

Minuit, Hermione est fatiguer et se lève du canapé des Weasley. En montant les escaliers, elle tombe sur les jumeaux qui ont la pêche contrairement à Mione qui baille de fatigue. Frustrée, la belle pousse l'un des garçons, et ceux-là, la fait transplaner à l'extérieur de la maison. Fâchée, Mione veut gifler George qui lui maintint durement le poignet, et la bloque contre l'arbre. Fred, lui caresse le visage et commence a lui faire des bisous sur la joue droite


	2. Chapitre 1 : Hermione, repose-toi !

**Review :** merci à toi, et ne t'inquiète pas, pour les fautes, je reprends des cours de #Français, pour m'améliorer sur les prochaines histoires. Encore, merci. Ca m'a fait hyper plaisir de lire ce genre de commentaire…Des bisouilles, à tous !

###

Hermione n'apprécie pas le jeu des garçons, ce soir. L'adolescente a déjà donné la semaine dernière avec eux. Elle est quoi pour Fred ? Un simple jouet pour rendre jaloux Ronald ? Ou Charlie ? Tout à coup, la lionne de Gryffondor se retrouve plaquer contre l'arbre de saule, et George se trouve à sa gauche puis Fred en face d'elle. Le dominateur, ne la quitte pas des yeux, et Hermione commence a perdre patience envers les jumeaux, à l'occurrence : _Fred Weasley_. Son cœur bat à la chamade devant lui. Elle se ment à elle-même depuis sa rupture avec Ronald. Fred lui souffle près de son oreille, et dit d'une voix amusé :

-On t'a entendu, avec Charlie. Vous parlez de nous ? Dit, Fred.

-Ce n'est pas gentil, de dire des choses sur nous…Finit, George, en la caressant.

- _ **Arrê…te**_ …George ! Je suis morte de fatigue, pas ce soir ! Se plaignit-elle.

-Voyons, tu as aimé cela, la semaine dernière..Dirent-ils, en chœur.

-Peut-être, mais je n'en ai pas envie ce soir, les garçons…

-Pourtant, tu nous montre le contraire, Mione…Finissent-ils…

-Non, en plus, Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien…Se plaignit-elle, encore..

George arrête les caresses, et touche soudainement le front d'Hermione avec souplesse. Il regarde son jumeau droit dans les yeux, et confirme son état. Fred enlève sa main sous le haut de la Gryffondor, et Hermione tombe dans les bras de Fred Weasley :

-George, on ne ferra rien sur Mione, ce soir. Elle a de la fièvre…

-Tu as raison, George, dit Freddie, ramenons-là, à la maison.

-On est un peu dure avec Hermione, Fred. Elle n'a pas soufflet pendant une semaine.

-Je sais…Mais, je veux voir jusqu'ou elle peut aller avec nous, pour oublier Ronald..

-Tu as raison, frangin. Termine, George en aidant son frère.

De ce fait, les deux garçons emmènent Hermione jusque dans la chambre de Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur, si parfaite. Elle est comme Percy, intelligente, brillante, aimante de toute la famille, et un sale caractère envers eux. Quand elle dit, eux : ce sont George et Fred. Comme d'habitude, Ginny écrit plusieurs fois, le nom de l'élu sous son lit simple, et rêve sans cesse d'Harry Potter. Son amour secret, mais ce n'est pas totalement réciproque pour lui. Harry aime Cho, pas Ginny. Soucieuse, qu'Hermione ne soit pas encore au lit, elle ferme la lumière en disant : « _ **Lumos**_ » et se cache sous la couette.

Dans le couloir, les jumeaux Weasley emmènent Hermione dans son lit, sans faire de bruit sur le parquet de bois. Fred la dépose sur son lit, et pense qu'Hermione a chopper froid à cause de tous ses tracas dans sa vie quotidien. Elle travaille trop, et ne pense pas à s'amuser un petit peu pendant son séjour chez les Weasley. Mais, oui…Pourquoi est-elle là ? D'après Harry James Potter, elle est chez les Weasley, car elle a peur pour ses parents. Oui, car le seigneur des ténèbres est de retour parmi nous depuis la quatrième année, et Hermione a peur pour sa famille. Ce qui est normale.

Fred dépose Hermione le lit simple, et George lui mets son draps gris jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle respire mal. _Très mal_. Cependant, Ronald perçoit une lumière dans la chambre des filles, et il enfile sa robe de chambre marron, et voit ses deux frères qui sortent de la pièce. Il fait un râlement pour que ses frangins le regardent :

-Que faites-vous dans la chambre des filles ? Demande, Ron sur les nerfs.

 **-Ch** _ **ut**_ **,** dirent-ils, on a mit Mione dans son lit, elle s'est endormie sur le canapé. Dirent-ils, en chœur.

-Vraiment ? Plus de minuit passé ? Ce n'est pas le genre d'Hemione..S'enquit, Ron.

-Depuis quand tu te préoccupes d'elle ? Petit frère ? Tu oublies, que tu as rompu !

-Quoi ? C'est ce qu'elle vous a raconté ? J'ai juste flirté avec Lavande, c'est tout !

-Pas d'excuse, petit frère..Nous te souhaitons, bonne nuit ! Finissent-t-ils, en même temps.

Ron serre son poing gauche, et ne sent pas bien depuis qu'il a rompu violemment avec sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger. Doucement, il s'approche de la porte des filles, et voit simplement l'ombre d'Hermione qui se trouve vers la droite. Il entend encore des pleures de Ginny dans la chambre, et roule des yeux. Le rouquin se dirige vers sa chambre, et il ne sait même pas pourquoi sa petite-sœur pleure comme ça. En fait, il s'agit encore de Dean Thomas, ce petit con. Il retourne se coucher, et Harry fait encore un horrible cauchemar sur _Lord Voldemort_ …

 _La nuit est très longue pour tout le monde_.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveille avec des maux de tête, et reste au lit, toute la matinée. Ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. En effet, Hermione souffre beaucoup depuis sa séparation mais, ne veut pas se libérer en tant que femme, pour l'instant. C'est trop tôt. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et c'est Charlie Weasley qui y entre avec un plateau repas entre ses mains. Il s'oriente vers la belle, Mione et il perçoit une larme sous sa paupière gauche, il l'enlève délicatement :

-Hermione ? Tu pleures ? Demande, le dresseur de dragon.

-Non, je ne pleure pas..Charlie..Mentit-elle, en se cachant.

-Tes parents te manquent ? C'est ça ? Devine-t-il, en s'asseyant près d'elle.

-Oui, au départ, je n'étais pas certaine de venir, et j'ai peur pour eux..Fit-elle, en sanglotant.

-Allez, vient dans mes bras.. Je peux te réconforter, pendant des heures…Mione.

Soudain, elle craque devant un Weasley. L'un des frères de Ronald. Ce dernier, n'aime pas la voir pleuré ainsi. Ses larmes chaudes coules sur le haut de Charlie qui apprécie beaucoup ce moment-là. Son cœur bat faiblement, et il est très soucieux pour sa santé. Il pause sa lourde main sur la chevelure de l'adolescente, et elle n'ose pas le regarder dans cette situation gênante. Ce dernier lui tient le menton, et relève doucement la tête rosâtre d'Hermione :

-Ne te mets pas dans cette situation, Hermione. Tes parents vont bien, non ?

-Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle depuis qu'ils sont en voyage…Dit-elle, en reprenant ses esprits.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, pour eux. La guerre n'est même pas encore présente, Hermione.

-Je sais, Charlie…Soupire-t-elle, mais la peur m'envahit depuis quelques temps.

-Je comprends, moi aussi je m'inquiéterais pour ma famille, mais tu dois te reposer.

-Qui m'a mise au lit ? Hier soir ? Je m'étais endormie, sur le canapé ! Reprit-elle, en boudant.

Charlie sourit, et rigole en même temps :

-Fred et George. J'ai trouvé ça, étrange. Mais, ils m'ont dit que tu avais de la fièvre…

-Je vois…Répondit-elle, en détournant son regard ailleurs que sur le torse de Charlie.

-Nous te laissons, pour la matinée, Hermione. Nous sortons dehors, si tu veux vous nous rejoindre.

-Merci, Charlie. D'être, si compréhensif. Fit, la Gryffondor en souriant devant le dresseur de dragon.

-De rien, tu as besoin de repos, Hermione. Et, ne fait plus attention à Ronald, ce n'est qu'un crétin.

Cette phrase au tac-au tac, fait sourire la lionne qui sèche ses larmes en riant avec Charlie Wesley. Il lui met du baume au cœur depuis sa rupture avec son petit frère. Le dresseur de dragon s'avance doucement vers le front de la brune, et lui fait un bisou chaleureux…Après ça, Charlie s'en va et il lui lance un dernier sourire avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Quant à la Miss-je-sais-tout, elle laisse tomber son dos sur le matelas, et regarde tristement le plafonnier.


End file.
